


i'm just the same as i was (now don't you understand?)

by paradis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, Established Relationship, M/M, not a virgin!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a <i>virgin</i>," Jackson says. "<i>Everyone</i> says you're a virgin."<br/>"Everyone but me," Stiles points out.<br/>More silence. Stiles thinks he can hear crickets chirping. "I'm kinda cold," he complains.<br/>"Well when were you <i>not</i> a virgin anymore?" Isaac asks, perplexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just the same as i was (now don't you understand?)

**Author's Note:**

> This totally came about because I was reading fic and realized that it's pretty much canon/headcanon that Stiles is just a virgin and then I just thought about it and was like, 'well what if he isn't, everyone just thinks he is?'  
> so then I emailed my beautiful beautiful best friend and beta MirajaneScarlet and asked her what she thought, and she said write it, so I did. 
> 
> It's kind of just pure crack-ish, it was fun to write, and it was written in about an hour.
> 
> It's also unbetaed so don't be afraid to point out terrifying errors if you come across some. :)

"Stiles!"

Stiles whirls around, Scott coming to a stop just a couple feet ahead of Stiles. He looks at the person calling his name and breaks into a grin. "Lizzie!" He says happily, and moves towards her to wrap her in a hug. "How are you?"

Lizzie nods and pulls back from Stiles' hug. "I'm alright. First year of college. Could be worse I guess."

"Yeah. Bet you get all the boys' attention," he teases. Lizzie laughs and shakes her head.

"Now Stiles, you know no man will ever be as good for me as you were," she says, nudging his shoulder.

"Easy, Liz. I'm a kept man now. Community college, steady boyfriend, the works."

"Yeah?" Lizzie asks, eyes darkening with something and Stiles' eyes widen, because he knows that look. "You show him that thing you do with your -"

"Stiles, we gotta go, Derek said three o' clock," Scott interrupts, coming over and giving Lizzie a strange look.

"It's not like that," Stiles says to Lizzie hastily. "We - he - I gotta go! It was great seeing you, Liz!" He darts in and kisses her on the cheek before grabbing Scott, who looks confused.

"Stiles? Wasn't that girl a year below us in high school? And what did she mean? Show who you can do what?" Scott asks as Stiles drags him away.

Stiles shakes his head. "Come on, or Derek will yell at you."

"It is completely unfair that he takes his aggression towards you out on me this days."

"I don't know, I like not being slammed into walls," Stiles says thoughtfully, and Scott just shakes his head, following Stiles to the restaurant the pack is supposed to meet at.

==

The thing is, people just assume. They make assumptions about Stiles, and Stiles knows he fits the bill for loser nerdy virgin, so he lets people think it about him. He lets himself be the joke of the pack when it comes to sex - even now, six months after first starting to date Derek, because Derek thinks they should take it slow out of some misguided attempt at saving Stiles' virtue. He lets Lydia ask him if he's been deflowered in the crudest possible ways. He lets Jackson make predictions about what his role will be when he and Derek start having sex. He lets Erica make horrible, disgusting comments about sexual frustration, and Scott give him pitying looks after he brags about getting laid by Allison.

When the truth is, his six months with Derek has been the longest Stiles has gone without sex for a while.

But Stiles doesn't want to be the one to burst the pack's bubble with the truth, and he knows the amount of Derek's possessiveness will shoot sky high the second Stiles tells _him_ the truth, so he just keeps his secrets for himself. It's not that big a deal.

==

"Grey! Hey man!" Stiles literally slams up against Grey, Derek's arm just barely saving Stiles from falling and smashing his face against the pavement.

Grey smiles at him. "Stiles," he says. He sounds laid back and amused, just like the first time Stiles met him. They'd gone on one date and then Grey had taken him in the back seat of his Charger which was more cramped than Stile could ever have imagined. Grey is a business student home for the holidays, who lives with his parents in Jackson's neighborhood. He's a year older than Stiles and in Stiles' junior year he ran track with him.

"How are you?" Stiles asks, standing up straight and straightening his shirt out.

Derek says, "Stiles we're going to miss the movie," which. Rude. He always tries to interrupt when Stiles is talking to someone other than him. He's totally a secret spoiled brat, Stiles knows, and Stiles has got to put a stop this behavior before the tantrums escalate.

"It's just the previews," Stiles waves a hand.

"Who is this?" Grey asks, nodding to Derek.

"This is Derek," Stiles says proudly, reaching out and curling his fingers in Derek's jacket to keep him from slipping away and lurking in a corner like he was moving to do. "My boyfriend."

Grey arches a brow. "Boyfriend, hmm? The way I heard it last, Stiles -"

"Let's not talk about what you heard last because things change," Stiles says quickly.

Grey looks even more amused. Derek looks either confused or constipated, Stiles can never tell. Stiles offers a smile. "Welp, don't want to miss those previews, do we?" He says, clapping his hands together. "Catch you later, Grey!" He wiggles his fingers in a goodbye wave, and physically drags Confused/Constipated Derek towards the movie theater.

"What -" Derek starts to say.

 

Stiles says, "Shh, we're in a movie theater no talking."

Derek looks incredulously at Stiles but he shuts up anyway.

==

"Oh my god you have to be kidding me," Stiles groans.

"Not at all," Chad says, flashing a grin.

"I run into you way too much," Stiles tells him seriously. Chad frowns.

"I'm a library assistant. You're in the library." He points to the stacks of books on the table Stiles is sitting at. Stiles frowns.

"That was my first mistake," he says.

"Yeah? What was your second, baby?"

"Fucking you even after you called me baby. In public. Pet names: not a thing I'm into." Stiles snaps. Chad flashes a grin.

"I don't know," he says. "You seemed pretty into it."

Stiles grabs his books. "Fuck you," he says, and shoots him a glare before making his way out of the library.

Chad follows him. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how Stiles looks at it) Jackson is stuck giving him a ride on Derek's orders after he had a bodily incident with the Jeep during a training session. Stiles doesn't think his front end will ever get the Jackson shaped dent out of it.

"Come on Stiles, it wasn't all bad."

"You are a _douche bag_ ," Stiles says, enunciating the last two words very careful. Jackson looks pained as he shoves his hands in his pockets and walks forward.

"What's wrong?" He asks gruffly. Stiles used to think he only made sure Stiles was safe out of orders from Derek, but then that incident with the hunters and Stiles getting kidnapped happened and he saw how relieved Jackson was when Stiles got found.

Stiles says, "He's just some douche bag," at the same time Chad says, "just trying to get a date."

Jackson stiffens, and Stiles groans and mentally face palms. "Oh, boy," he says, just before Jackson lurches forward and slams Chad up against the library.

"He's taken," Jackson growls in Chad's face. "And his boyfriend doesn't take kindly to idiots trying to take his partner from him."

Chad _squeaks_.

Stiles sighs. "Derek's gonna be so mad." After a minute Jackson still hasn't let Chad go, and Stiles says, "Jackson, let the scared little boy go," in his most patient tone.

Jackson drops him like a sack of potatoes.

Chad scrambles up. "Jesus Stiles, I knew you were crazy but I thought it was only in the -"

"Shut up!" Stiles shrieks, and grabs Jackson and hauls him towards the Porsche.

"In the what?" Jackson asks, confused, as Stiles takes his keys. "What are you crazy in?"

==

"So, how's our resident sexually frustrated virgin?" Lydia asks.

Stiles chokes on his milkshake. Beside him, Derek glowers. Erica laughs.

"Come on, we all want the juicy details!"

This does not appear to be the case for the rest of the pack, including Allison, who looks modestly uncomfortable, and Scott, who looks like he's about to dry heave at the thought of Stiles and Derek getting sexy together.

"Your resident sexually frustrated virgin isn't going to talk about this," Stiles says, as a waitress brings their check out.

"Stiles!" She squeals, launching over Derek and tossing her arms around Stiles. Stiles wheezes until she pulls away.

"'Nessa," he smiles, nodding.

"These are your friends? God Stiles, you didn't mention how handsome all these boys were," 'Nessa grins. Stiles can feel his face burning.

"Yes, well -"

"- and this is nothing to you because you're amazing, great but I so would have -"

"- that's enough!" Stiles yelps and the entire pack turns to look at him. Stiles stares wide eyed at 'Nessa as she suddenly understands.

"Oh well," 'Nessa sighs. "Guess that crush finally went somewhere."

"'Nessa," he says, swallowing.

'Nessa grins. Stiles suddenly remembers why, after a drunken stumble through a stranger's house, when he found 'Nessa, she was so attractive. She was smart and funny and Stiles had just realized how hopelessly in-like he was with Derek. She listened to Stiles' ramblings and she suggested different things to him and made sarcastic comments in retort to his own, and when Stiles finally shut up she kissed him and pulled her shirt off and Stiles couldn't say no.

In the morning 'Nessa had woken up with a grin and a laugh and said she never expected him to be so great at _that_ , and Stiles had smiled through his hangover and bought her breakfast before she went to work.

Here. In the diner they were in. Where Stiles had totally forgotten Sassy 'Nessa worked.

"Crush?" The entire pack asks. Stiles points to Derek.

"Crush," he explains. He points to 'Nessa. "Person I cried about crush to."

Lydia says, "Hmm."

'Nessa just leans over and pats him on the head. "See ya around Stiles," she says, and deliberately places the check in front of Derek, winking.

"Oh god," Stiles slaps his face against his head and shakes with hidden laughter at his packs confused faces.

==

There's a witch in Beacon Hills. Stiles doesn't know what she wants but apparently she's okay with severely harming the members of Stiles’ pack. This, in Stiles' book, is enough for him to try and get Derek to sleep with him yet again. "Come on Derek, we could _die_ soon," he whines, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and holding on tight when Derek goes to get off the couch. Derek shakes his head and sits back down, Stiles still wrapped around him and clutching his shoulders lest Derek tries to throw him off.

"No way," he says. "Stiles, we're taking it slow. I don't want to hurt you, or pressure you."

It's on the tip of Stiles' tongue to say, _you won't hurt me anymore than I want. I've been fucked in the backseat of a sports car before. I've had sex in a complete strangers bed before. I fucked a guy behind a dusty stack of books in a library before. I took a girl's virginity and she took mine once just because we were tired of having it._

But he doesn't, because he knows exactly how Derek will react. If Stiles tells him those things, he really will get thrown off the couch in the midst of a fit of Derek's possessiveness. He and Derek are forever, Derek has made that clear, and Stiles knows it and wants it and loves it. But that doesn't mean he wants to be in this dry spot of no sex forever, just so Derek can take his time.

He says, "I'm nineteen - twenty soon. I think I'll live."

Derek shakes his head. "I know you're old enough, Stiles. That's not the problem. I just... Don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me," Stiles stubbornly insists, and knows that Derek can tell he's telling the truth.

"Stiles." Derek sighs. "Just... Give me a little longer. Give me a little longer to prove that I'm not just with you for the sex."

And wow. Stiles thought maybe Derek really was just holding off the sex to protect Stiles' innocence, but now he sees it was just an excuse. Derek doesn't want him to think that he's _using_ Stiles. And though Stiles knows that could never be the case, he relents, leaning in and resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "Yeah, okay," he says softly, and Derek curls his hands around Stiles' hips and presses his smile against the top of Stiles' head.

==

Stiles hates witches.

He also hates presumptuous witches who seem to have the same impression as literally everyone but the people he's actually slept with have in this stupid town. "You don't want me," Stiles insists as she casts a spell that drags him behind her through the forest. "This blood is _tainted_."

"Don't lie," she says, and literally _cackles_. Stiles winces. That is just taking the witch stereotype to a whole other level. "A nerdy boy like you? There's no way. You're clumsy and you talk too much."

Stiles is offended. "Some people find that endearing. My _werewolf boyfriend_ finds that endearing." Which is probably a total lie, but Stiles likes to think Derek finds his voice endearing.

This does nothing to stop her from tying Stiles to a tree and putting things together to cast a spell that somehow involves virgins and will bring doom to the whole town of Beacon Hills.

And kill Stiles in the process.

She slices his hand open first and gathers some of the blood in a glass. Then she starts sprinkling it in a circle around Stiles and muttering something under her breath. Stiles rolls his eyes. The only thing this lady is going to accomplish here is his death, and he's suddenly really disappointed he never got down and dirty with Derek at least _once_.

The witch stops speaking and steps back, staring hard at the circle around Stiles like she's waiting for flames to rise from the ground or something.

She frowns.

Suddenly the pack rips through the trees, snarling and roaring, Derek in the lead, pouncing on her. "It's not working!" She shrieks. "It didn't work! Why didn't it work? It's _not working_!"

Stiles says, "I told you so!"

"You lied!" She screeches at him, thrashing and trying to break free from Derek's grip.

"Dude, no I didn't!" Stiles protests. " _I told you_ I’ve been sodomized. Several times even."

There's a sudden silence in the clear. Stiles realizes he's still tied to a tree.

Finally, Allison, with her bow still pointed at the witch says, "What."

Stiles realizes his big secret is suddenly no longer a secret. "Uh."

Derek snarls, slashes a claw across the witch's throat, and then stands up and shifts. Stiles hesitates before he says, "Anyone wanna untie me?"

No one moves.

"You're a virgin," Scott says kind of dumbstruck.

"Uh, nope," Stiles shakes his head, eyeing the circle surrounding him. "Something would have happened if I were. Maybe like. Imminent doom. I think she was going for imminent doom. And my death. To piss Derek off."

Derek growls.

"You're a _virgin_ ," Jackson says. " _Everyone_ says you're a virgin."

"Everyone but me," Stiles points out.

More silence. Stiles thinks he can hear crickets chirping. "I'm kinda cold," he complains.

"Well when were you _not_ a virgin anymore?" Isaac asks, perplexed.

Stiles tries to look thoughtful. "Um. Senior year."

"With who?" Lydia demands.

"Lizzie Gette," Stiles shrugs.

Derek literally snaps his teeth at the name. Stiles arches a brow.

"Wait didn't we run into her a while ago?" Scott asks. "Is that what she was asking about? Your _sex life_?"

Stiles pauses. "Possibly," he finally allows.

"Who else?" Jackson asks. "Chad, right? The creepy library guy?"

"It's definitely a possibility," Stiles says uneasily.

"'Nessa the waitress!" Erica shouts.

Stiles winces.

"Grey," Derek growls and lurches into action, coming over and slicing a claw through the rope tying Stiles to a tree.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stiles shouts as Derek lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder. "What are you doing? I demand you let me down! You're crazy! Derek!"

" _Mine_ ," Derek growls, and Stiles snaps his mouth shut.

"Is this because of - "

"Mine," Derek says again. "Didn't _know_."

"Okay well - none of that was when we -"

"It doesn't _matter_ Stiles. I need - you have to -"

"- be yours," Stiles guesses. Derek's grip on him tightens. "Yeah, alright," he sighs.

So it's not a big secret and Derek takes it better than Stiles imagined - he only threatens to kill his past partners twice before Stiles shuts him up in a creative way, and shows him all the things he knows.

Stiles is strangely okay with suddenly being found as the pack's kind of sort of slut, given he's had more sexual partners than any of them.

It pays off in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Imagine Dragons' 'It's Time.'  
> you can find me on tumblr, if you want, my url is dylanobilinski.


End file.
